


Who and/or what are you?(ON-HIATUS)

by Lilly Meadows (m00nlight101)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Feral Behavior, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Relationships, Implied Telepathy, Interspecies Romance, Long-Distance Relationship, Matchmaking, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Platonic Paternal/Child Relationships, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Survival Horror, To the Club!, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight101/pseuds/Lilly%20Meadows
Summary: Shortly after the events of Megatons trial in the IDW Transformers Mtmte comics, Rodimus and the Lost Light crew find themselves on a planet and find a survivor of mysterious if not slightly disturbing circumstances; and bring them back to the ship with them. Only to later discover that their newest pick-up is not only ODD, but also powerful and maybe disturbing. But come on! It's not like she's a danger to their lives or mission... Right? ...?





	1. Emergency Rescue? More like an Emergency Pick-Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is going to be a little Dark in the beginning, but the only reason is because this is about a Survivor that the Lost Light Crew, or more specifically 'Rodimus Prime' comes across. They find this Survivor because Rodimus has been getting these weird urges like he's supposed to do something important, and to go in a specific direction. Overlord also plays a important role here, but he doesn't show up until later in this story. This story takes place immediately after Megatons Trial but before Ratchet leaves to find Drift. Which will happen after the first few chapters. But for right now enjoy!

     "Rodimus, what exactly are we doing here?" "Honestly Magnus? I'm not too sure myself?..." Standing next to Ultra Magnus, Megatron raised an optical ridge at his Co-Captain at his currently once-upon-a-time Prime. While, Rodimus gazed at the surrounding wilderness around them. Some of the members of the other crew had gone ahead to explore and collect whatever samples or raw materials they might find out here on this strange new organic planet that seemed to resemble Earth in a strange way. Currently in front of the trio of what appeared to be a mixture of a prairie, a forest, and some form of wetlands area. "Well then Rodimus, why did you practically demand that we absolutely  _needed_ to come here?" Megatron irritably asked him. He wouldn't put it pass the young almost child-like prime to do this simply on a whim or for him to expect him to respond by saying that he simply " _felt like it._ " In fact, the ex-warlord would be lying if he said that didn't expect him to say such a thing. But the next thing that came out of Rodimus's vocalizer caught both Magnus's and himself completely off-guard and got both of their immediate attention. "I don't know what it is. And I didn't have a vision per say like Drift did occasionally, but for these past several cycles I've been getting this feeling that there's something important I need to do. Something that's _here_ , or in the very least in this general direction."

     "Do you think the matrix could be telling you this?" "I don't think so. Not since I broke it." he simply replied to his SIC. Megatron mentally facepalmed as he sighed, although it could have been a grunt due to the sound of it. He gave his Co-Captain a look before asking "Do you have an idea on where to go next?" "Gimme a sec'..." Rodimus put a servo over his optical ridges, as if to aide him as he looked all around in every direction. Then after looking in one particular direction, he narrowed his optics and pointed out with his left servo.  "That way! That looks like a good place to start!" Ultra Magnus then looked at Megatron, and he returned the gesture. After turning back to his young captain with a small sigh, Magnus stated "I'll go with him." "I'll keep an optic on things here while you two are out." Grunting his thanks to Megatron, the former duly appointed officer transformed into his alt-mode along side with the flamboyant captain and took off in the said direction.

     After driving for about 15-20 kliks in the direction that they took, the landscape around them started to change. Both of weather and the ground beneath them went from mild & dry to wet & cold. They were getting closer to the forested section of the area and it was definitely easy to notice the snow and ice on the ground in front of the two ground-based frames. In fact, the frosty landscape around them became more and more frozen the further they drove on. "Certainly been awhile since we've been in this kind of weather, eh Magnus?" "Indeed it has." Then after noticing something in the distance and if Rodimus had the ability to narrow his optics while in his alt-mode he most-likely would have done so. "Hey Magnus, do you see that?" "Hmm?" Ultra Magnus looked in the direction Rodimus was looking at and saw what seemed to be a village of sorts. "Yes I see it. Maybe we can find some answers there." "Well than come on! Let's go!" "RODIMUS, WAIT! SLOW DOWN!" Rodimus ignored him and took off towards the village in the distance.

* * *

 

    Rodimus transformed back into his root-mode as soon as he reached the village went to see if anyone was there, but after almost 10 kliks went by it started to look as if the place had been abandoned. Magnus had arrived a few kliks ago, and finally decided to speak up. "Did you find anything?" "Not yet, but keep looking!" Magnus only nodded his helm in acknowledgement. But as they moved towards what looked to be the village center he saw something a little disturbing. There was blood, lots of blood. It was on the snowy/frozen ground, the houses, the buildings, and it looked as if there was a trail of it leading to the center of town. The closer they were getting to the village center the more blood they saw. When they finally made it to the middle of the village, that's when they saw them. Bodies. Piles and piles of bodies, and they were all dead. And blood was everywhere; in fact one the piles was completely composed of the innermost parts of the said corpses. "Rodimus-" "I know, I don't like it either. Search for survivors, and comm. Ratchet and tell him to prepare the medbay!" "Got it." Rodimus went to inspect the piles of corpses and noticed something odd about one of them in particular. "HEY MAG'S, GET OVER HERE!" Magnus had just finished his call with their CMO when he arrived at Rodimus's request. "Since when do corpses interlace with one another like that?" "They don't, in order for this to happen someone _alive_ would have had to weave them together like this." The moment Ultra Magnus answered the young prime, they looked at each other for a brief moment and immediately onlined their weapons systems and turned back to the strange and disturbing structure of organic flesh. Rodimus slowly approached the macabre-like crafted pile as his SIC advised him to be cautious. As he got closer, he noticed a hole in the front side of the pile. "Huh? That's weird." "What is?" "There's a hole on the front side." "A hole?" "Yeah, right there on the bottom." Ultra Magnus crouched down to get a better look at the hole his Captain mentioned. "Looks like an opening of some sort." "I think I see another one." Rodimus turned to peer into the other opening that was on the upper side portion on the right of the pile. "Hey, I see something!" Before Ultra Magnus could ask, Rodimus gave a shout as maroon, (almost burgundy) colored blur shot out of the side hole and latched itself onto his chestplating with a vice-grip. "RODIMUS?!" After what he thought was attack, he onlined his optics and saw a young human woman! And it was alive. Although it was completely covered in blood, Rodimus could feel it trembling. It was then that's he noticed that the little organic was freezing cold. "Are you alright sir?" "Yeah, I'm okay, but they're not." "I'll contact Ratchet, and tell him what's going on." Rodimus Prime only nodded his helm as he stared at the small being that literately attached itself to him, and whispered to it. "It's alright. You're safe now." 

     When Ratchet arrived at their location, he immediately rushed over to see to the possible injuries the human might have. "In order for me to treat her I'm going to have to remove her from Rodimus's frame." But once Ratchet attempted to extract the girl she screamed out of fear and gripped even harder onto the young primes plating. So much to the point where even Rodimus was in mild-pain, and it even dented it. "Well, until we get to Medbay I can't remove her from where she currently is now or else I'll risk damaging her, Rodimus, and possibly even the both of them." "Then we better get moving." After stating that it would be best for them to get back to the ship, Ultra Magnus thought for a moment before transforming into alt-mode. "It would be best if you were to travel inside, lest should she sustain anymore injuries." "Good idea Magnus! Let me know as soon we get there." Ratchet then transformed into his own alt-mode, and then followed close behind them as they made their way back towards the ships medical center. The questions that were plaguing all of the three cybertronian's minds were "Who is she?", "What happened back there?" And most likely, "What in the slagging pit did she go through?" 

* * *

 

      Once they reached the ship, they were almost stopped by Megatron who wanted to know what was going on. But once he saw that Ratchet had his emergency lights and sirens on, he immediately made room for them to pass through. The moment the trio reached the medbay, Ratchet changed back into his root-mode and waited for the commanding officers. Ultra Magnus opened his trailer for Rodimus and their new guest, and switched to his root-mode the moment they exited. Rodimus went to lay on the medberth as fast as he could, but he was careful enough not to jostle or injure the human woman who was still trembling. Although he couldn't tell if it was because they were still freezing from the cold, out of fear, or simply from the adrenaline. "FIRST AID! AMBULON! GET IN HERE PRONTO!" After Ratchet called out to his apprentices, they immediately popped out of seemingly nowhere and waited for his instructions on what to do. During this time, the young and almost constantly flaming prime stayed as still as he could and remained alert to what the three medics were doing. "Okay, we have to be careful. And it's not _just_ because we're dealing with an human, it's because they have _literately_ attached itself right above Rodimus's sparkchamber. I tried to remove her before, but she only _freaked out_ and gripped even tighter to him to the point where she managed to create these dents where her servos are right now!" "So what do we do to get her off of him?" "That Ambulon, I don't know." "We'll have to distract her. If we want that to happen." Ratchet only gave First Aid a look as if to say "No shit Sherlock." Rodimus was getting more uncomfortable with them talking like _he-was,_ but _he-wasn't_ there, so he shifted his pedes which were currently with his left crossed over his right. Only for him to accidentally knock over the medical tools on the cart next to him. "SLAGGIT RODIMUS!" "I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ratchet only glowered at him. But as he went and the other medics went to retrieve the fallen instruments, it was then that First Aid noticed it. The welder had been accidentally turned on, and the human woman was facing and leaning towards it. After mentioning it two the two other medics, Ambulon picked it up and then carefully turned the lighted end of the welder and moved it in a slightly different direction. Only for the human to follow it after doing so. "I've got it!" after turning off the welder, Ambulon went looking through his subspace, and pulled out a glow-stick. Only for both medics, (with Rodimus included) to give him an questioning glance. "What? It was an leftover souvenir from one of swerve's parties." "Oh yeah! I remember that one." The medical trio only gave their captain a look that seemed to say "Yeah, you would remember _that_ wouldn't you?" Once he snapped and finished shaking the said _souvenir_ , he brought it close enough to the woman, and it worked like a charm. The said human woman detached herself from the flame colored/decaled captain and latched onto the glowing object instead. At that point, everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Ratchet commented that Ambulon was a genius. Rodimus after relaxing his frame, simply stated the obvious "That's a relief." Only for the Chief Medical Officer to smack him upside his helm and to telling him to get his "Reckless, glitching processor out of my medbay!" But not before he fixed the dents in his plating.

    Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus stood quietly outside the surgery room while he waited for them to finish doing there jobs. At this time, Megatron approached him to get whatever answers the former Duly Appointed Officer may have as to what was happening in there. He explained the issue at hand to the best of his abilities, which wasn't difficult. After a few kilks went by Rodimus finally exited the room and filled them in on the rest. Every once in a while they could hear a scream or two, before Ratchet finally came out, and told the commanding trio "She's perfectly fine as far as physical health goes. She's currently recharging right now." "If that's true than why the pit did she become _attached_ to me?!" "She was probably seeking out heat. Your frame is naturally warmer than most bots, and she was able to sense that." The former tyrant voiced the _unspoken_  question on everyone's processors "What is condition of her mental health?" "That we won't learn until she wakes up." was the CMO's only response. Rodimus then asked if they could see her. The medic removed himself from blocking the door, and let them enter the room. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron could now see that the girl was about in her late teen years. Possibly 17 if they had to guess, a slightly athletic build. Golden-brown hued locks that went down to the small of her backstruts. Pale colored skin with a few scars here and there. Pale-rosey hued lips, and with freckles covering her organic frame. Mainly on her cheekbones, servos, peds, and even on her audio appendages. But her said appendages were slightly enlongated and pointed with what appeared to be darker coloring on the tips. Her clothes consisted of a white cropped tank-top with a sleeveless lite-blue denim vest, sand beige cargo-styled capris and blue-turquoise and white tennis shoes. All-and-all, she was attractive, for a human. She was currently on her left side curled into a slightly fetal position and was still clutching the glow-stick from earlier. They all watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept with her mouth barely opened with her dentals revealing themselves to be very sharp and pointed. They also noticed that her servos were also sharp and pointed. She looked so peaceful, well as peaceful as a survivor with sharped fangs and claws could get.

     Rodimus couldn't help but feel drawn to her for some strange reason, and couldn't help but offer to watch over her. His second-in-command was about to voice his disapproval at such a decision, but one look at his captain who was currently gazing at her in concern and he replied with "Contact us when she wakes up. We'll handle everything else." "Is this what you were supposed to do?" Megatron glanced at his Co-Captain in uncertainty. Rodimus temporarily offlined his optics in thought, "Yeah, she's definitely it. The feeling that I've been having is gone completely." "I'll tell the others to return, so that we can soon leave this place." Rodimus only replied his approval by nodding his helm with an "Okay." as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the slumbering woman. And the others simply left them be to recover, and alert them for any changes. And with that, the captain could only wonder "Who and/or what the heck are you?" as he heard the soft sounds of her breathing while she slept into the later part of the day.

* * *

     After what seemed to be forever I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that the glowing object that one of the Autobot medics gave to me had finally lost is luster and become nothing more than a dull glow. I looked to my right side and saw my fiery savior sitting in a chair next to me. He was a little above average cybertronian height and combination of reds, oranges, and golds, with some silver and black here and there. He truly was a being of fire, I couldn't help but be reminded of Agni the hindu god of fire. He seemed to be in recharge. He must of fallen into stasis while he was watching over me. I crawled over to him and tried to shake his arm, but I had to remind myself to be gentle as to not to cause him any pain. Well, that and with the bot who not only trained and raised me was also a major powerhouse. So I had to be extra careful. After a while it seemed to do the trick, because I had to back up a bit in order for him to lift his helm up.

     "Oh, you're awake now. That's good, we were getting worried about you. You gave us quite a scare. Me in particular." He gave me a grin that seemed to stretch from both of his finials. "I'm Rodimus Prime by the way, but you can call me Rodimus, or Roddy if you like." His personality was as warm as his paintjob, I decided I liked it. "Thank you for saving me Rodimus. I go quite a few names myself, but you can call me Kin."


	2. YOU DID WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin is introduced to Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and Ratchet. She explains to them how she survived her ordeal. Turns out it wasn't anything traumatizing at all, but rather a unfortunate situation that she went through. Still... Her methods although understandable, were EXTREME to say the least. And they learn something else about her that's certainly interesting. She's not completely human! (GASP!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who know your history, there was in fact a mini-ice-age that happened a while back in the early 1800's. And because of it, it hit so fast a lot of humans, animals and other plant species died, because nobody had the chance to adapt. A similar thing is mentioned here in this chapter. AS well as EXTREME survival methods. So for those who are squeamish, I warned you.

     Magnus and Megatron reached the medbay where Rodimus and their new _guest_ were waiting for them. Seeing the two coming down the hallway, Ratchet could only guess that his newest patient had awoken, and decided to join them. If only to check on her progress, and hopefully get the answers to all of the questions that were on everyone's mind. After opening the door they spotted Rodimus chatting away with the human woman about one of his previous adventures, which apparently seemed to amuse her since she was laughing so hard.

     "Ahem." After getting both of their attention, Ratchet strolled up to the two and checked over the girl as Rodimus introduced them to Kin. She seemed to have a suspicious and intrigued look on her face when introduced to Megatron. Which was understandable considering his current predicament. Ultra Magnus spoke first, "When we found you, you were in what appeared to be a hut made out of very... unusual materials. Care to explain what and how this happened." She gave him an look as if she was saying, "You don't beat around the bush do you?" "Before you answer any of their questions I want to know how it is your able to be alive right now. Normally humans (Like all organics.) require oxygen in order to survive, and we don't currently possess an Artificial Life Supporter." (Its like an air pump, only for humans instead of a fish tank.) Ratchet's statement certainly got there attention, and they were all looking to her for an answer to that. "That's because I'm _not entirely_ human, as for the other part of me I'm entirely sure. But to answer your question _Doctor_ , I don't require oxygen to survive. The only thing I require is a steady supply of food, water, and some form of light/heat. But that's all." Well that's certainly new to all of them. "I'm curious to know why you're not freaking out about waking up and being surrounded by giant robotic beings on a spaceship far away from your home world." "And I'm curious to know the reason as to why the leader of the Decepticons is now currently an Autobot, but somehow I don't think your feeling comfortable enough to answer that right now are you? Hmm? Besides this not my first encounter/experience with Cybertronians." Megatron's only response to that was have his jaw drop almost completely to the floor (but quickly recovered, his cheeks however were still tinted pink though), Ratchet smirked, and Rodimus looked like was going to bust a fuel line because he was laughing so hard at that response. The second-in-command could only shake his helm at Rodimus's antics, and said "Well, you're certainly the observant one." "Doing so gives you a greater chance of both survival, and more opportunities amongst other things, with all due respect sir." After recovering from his giggle fit, Rodimus looked back to Kin and asked, "And speaking of survival, what happened back there?"

     Food had gotten more scarce as of late. Although she was used to this (she was born during a ten-year-famine after all), this was different. It was also getting colder, and it was in the _middle-of-summer_ for Christ-sake! The _Hottest_ part of the _year._ She never did like the cold, with her it meant that she was tired more easily. Also, snow on her skin literately _burned_ her, almost as if it was acid. And _Ice_ , it acted if she was being cut by a blade of any kind. So yeah, she didn't like the cold. But she always had this weird ability to predict the weather, and this time it was going to be a real duesy. So she went out to prepare for the upcoming cold-storm, and even though she and the local villagers hardly ever got along she did warn them. And just as they predicted, they thought she was crazy and they went about their own business. It wasn't until the next upcoming 6-weeks that she was proven right. There was a blizzard, and a big one. It lasted for 3-and-a-half _months_ , she left out what little provisions she could spare, but it wasn't much. When she did leave her home, (Which was completely snowed in by the last few days of it.) Every single villager was _dead-frozen-solid_. Literately. After praying for their spirits to hopefully find peace in the afterworld, (If there was such a thing.) She got to work, and gutted them. She worked tirelessly, day and night, piling the bodies she didn't need and burned those. As for ones she did use... well, lets just say that she used some of them to make her _hut_ out of, and the other half of the pile she used... The cybertronians in the room were able to put two-and-two together and they all looked just about to purge their fuel tanks. When Rodimus and Ultra Magnus came along, another 5-and-a-half _weeks had gone by,_ and she was on the verge of death by hypothermia-but-not-quite-frostbite. So when Rodimus got close enough she was able to sense his body heat, and when he looked inside her _makeshift-hut_ , she took her chance and grabbed onto him like a lifeline. Which he kinda was.

     "You all know what happened next I assume correct?" "Yeah, we do." Rodimus rubbed the back of his helm out of awkwardness. "Well that certainly explains a lot." Ratchet and Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement to the ex-warlords statement. "Well now that that's out of the way, I'm off to finish filing the report explaining what happened... And I expect _you_ Rodimus to read _all-of-it_ , and to have it signed by the end of the cycle. Got it?" "Yes Magnus." Answering him with a despondent sigh. Magnus left the room, with Megatron in-tow. Most likely to return to his duties as Co-Captain. Ratchet had already deemed her fit for her to be released from his medbay, and shooed them both out. "I guess you just _love_ paperwork?" She sing-songed to him. He smirked and replied "Only as much as the next bot." She chuckled at that. "Well now... Uh... would you care for a tour?" She gave him a knowing look, "Trying to put it off 'til the last klik?" "Mm-hmm." He nodded his helm at that. She grinned at him, "Well than _Mon Capitan_ , where to first?" And he could only grin back, all the while thinking along the lines of. "This is _definitely_ the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	3. Touring the Lost Light and telepathy? With whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what the chapter title says people! The telepathy Kin has is similar to Soundwave and his cassettes. Only it's with the ones she chooses to have a close relationship with. In the case of the one whom Kin is telepathically speaking to, it's her father-figure whom you'll meet later on in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Telepathy/Bond speaking*  
> "Regular speech" Although in the first half of this chapter it's mainly just Rodimus speaking.

     As the fiery Captain gave me the tour of his ship while I sat down on his shoulder as he did so, I telepathically reached out my mind to a very dear friend of mine. One whom I haven't spoken to in a while. *Lordy? Yoo-hoo?**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**Sorry, but I got a little sidetracked for a while.**Meaning you almost died?**Mm-Hmm* "Here's the engine room, best to stay away from there. We had a-bit of a problem taking off the first involving them." *Who's with you? I'm assuming someone's with you since you survived.**Some _fireball_ of-a-mech who goes by the designation 'Rodimus Prime'**THAT Mech?**That's the one!* "Here's the Command suites, and offices. Boring, except for _me_ of course!" *I had a run-in with him and his crew a little while back ago.**Did you now?**They weren't as much fun as I was hoping, but they were entertaining.**Good for you... I'm assuming not so much for them?**Ha-HA! Got _that_ right!**You weren't too rough with them were you?**Who me? Never!** _Lordy!_ **Oh alright! So I was a little _rough_ with them. Besides, you _know_ what I'm like.**Indeed.* "And these are Brainstorm  & Perceptor's mad-science labs!" *What's the _fireball_ doing now?**He's giving me a tour of his ship.**Oh really?**Yepper-do!**I wouldn't be surprised if he were to only show you the parts of the ship that _he_ only finds personal amusement in, rather than the _important_ parts.**Oh? And _like_ wouldn't do the same?**Touché.* "That door leads to the bridge. Uh... Let's not bother them right now, they're probably busy anyways." Kin just gave him knowing look as she spoke to him. "You're just trying to avoid your Co-Workers aren't you? Captain?" "Ah! You caught me. Guilty as charged." Rodimus replied with a large toothy-grin. They both chuckled at that. "Onto the next place of interest!" He practically cried. *I also met Megatron here on this ship.**WHAT?!**Oh yes!**I'm coming to your location. Right. **NOW**!**Whoa! Easy there big-guy!**WHY'S THAT?!**Well, I don't know how to tell you this exactly... **Well than, just say it!**He's an AUTOBOT now!**...?! Are you  ** _slagging_** me?!**I'm afraid not.**-Sighs- I knew It. I _knew_ it was only a matter of **_time_** before he did so.**And there's _something_ else**What?**He's gone back to being a pacifist. And don't mean in the joking kind of way.**Now I  ** _know_** you're _slagging_ me.**Afraid not.**...**Lordy?**...**Lordy? Dad?**-Tries to keep himself together, but fails miserably and bursts out crying- _**WHY ME**_?! All I _ever_ wanted was a _rematch_ with him. Just one. Just _**one**_!**I'll just leave you to your thoughts* She could feel him nodding his helm in the back of her mind. *Just promise me you won't do _anything_ stupid.**-Continues to cry-**Hey, you know what?**-Sighs- No, What?**If anything, for _**once**._ _You_ were **_right_** , and _Tarn_ was **_wrong_**!**-Gasps- ...HOLY SLAG! _YOU'RE **RIGHT**_!**Uh-huh.**HA-HA! HA-HA! HA-HA! HA-HA! Take _that_ Tarn! You _slagging **glitch**_!** Feel better?** Much!**Good to know. Talk to you later.**'Kay, have fun Kitten!**I will!* "And finally, we have the bar!" It was only then that I noticed a large fluorescent sign that was lit up, spelling 'Swerve's!' "Really captain? Getting intoxicated _while_ you're on clock?" Kin stated with a look. "I'm not on the clock right at this moment. My shift doesn't start until another 5 joors from now." "Oh! Well than, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right people, Kin's Daddy-figure is OVERLORD! He won't officially show up until later, but for right now he's just going to appear through a link to Kin. 
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I'm having difficulty coming up with the next chapter. The next chapter is supposed to be about Kin's first interactions with the rest of the Lost Light crew. I have decided to go with an interaction with Thunderclash instead of the bar fight that Whirl was supposed to start, but he will show up in the next chapter. I just have to figure out how to go about it. Please give me suggestions in the comments below.


	4. Meeting the crew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is pretty much an onomatopoeia people. It means exactly as it says!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me explain, when kin is unconscious the events of the discovery of the alternate Lost Light ship and alternate Rewind have already happened. Once she wakes up, its when Rodimus and the others had to save Thunderclash's heroic rear bumper. This chapter takes place after they save him and the Vis Vitalis crew, but before the Swearth arc.

     Strutting inside the bar with confidence that only he could pull off, Rodimus announced to his crew "Yo, Swerve! I know how much you're into earth and human culture, and you're in luck! The Lost Light officially has its first human!" At this point, Rodimus had the full attention of everyone in the bar. While everyone was certainly in shock, the bots in the bar were composed of mixed results. Some were in awe, many in curiosity, and a few in excitement. As he took a seat at the bar, the fiery captain set down the young human woman on the countertop. "Hello everyone! While I have been told that I am fairly attractive, I never knew that I was this stunning!" At that, a few bots chuckled in slight amusement, and moved closer to the human currently holding their attention, on the bar countertop. "Kin here's been with us since we left that planet that was similar to earth." "Yeah, if it wasn't for Roddy here, I'd be dead!" Swerve couldn't hold his excitement any more. "You mean to tell us that we've had a human with us since then?! Because if that's the case, why haven't we seen you since then?" "Hmm? Oh! That's because I've been asleep in the Medbay since then." "...Yeah, that'll do it." At this point, a few other bots had entered the bar after hearing about having a human on board. "So... Care to tell me what's going on, and what happened while I was asleep?"

* * *

 Getaway's POV

     I was talking to Tailgate about the _Conjunx Ritus_ , when some slagger burst into Visage stating that there's a human on board. I knew that wasn't true, that would be crazy! A because humans aren't fond of us since the war, and B because of Megatron being on the ship. Somebot must have started one rumor that it just ended up getting so out-of-control where this is the result of it. Even Mirage agreed, and called him out on it. Only for the rest of us to be surprised when they said that they were in Swerve's right now! Everybot was then rushing to get to Swerve's to see if it was really true! If it really was true, then having a human in on the mutiny would be essential for getting rid of Megatron! Tailgate was asking everybot and anybot what a human was, and was equally surprised when they were told that it was a type of organic.

     Sure enough, when everyone had entered Swerve's, there was the human on the bar countertop listening to those around her tell her of the latest shenanigans of the Lost Light crew. They were currently finishing the tale of the alternate Lost Light and the alternate Rewind. And now they were beginning telling the story of having to actually save the 'Greatest Autobot of all time!' Thunderclash, and his former crew of the Vis Vitalis from a infestation of parasites. As I waited for the tale to be finished, I noticed something off about her. She didn't look like any of the humans that I'd ever seen before. She had fangs and claws! Her audio appendages were slightly pointed. Her eyes were golden and cat-like. Once Skids had finished telling how we saved Thunderclash, I took my turn to speak. "So it's true? A human on the Lost Light! I thought that somebot was just pulling our pedes, but this is certainly a surprise!" "Ah! You must be Getaway! So did you get that designation from your reputation as a escape artist, or are you just prone to mischief?" Cheeky, I like that! "It's a bit of both, actually."

* * *

Thunderclash's POV

     Incredible! A human on the Lost Light and saved by Rodimus! I knew that he was amazing, but I never knew this! Oh how wish that others would see how great he is like I do. He sacrificed his half of the matrix to save the others from Tyrest, and he performed admirably during the events of Dark Cybertron! He even saved my former crew and myself! He's strong, beautiful, courageous, kind, selfless! He's everything I've ever wanted in another! If only he would give me the time of day without hating my guts! Oh well, perhaps this little one can help me with my dilemma.

     "Alright enough, unless you actually do have nothing to work on at this moment then I suggest that you all GET BACK TO WORK!" "MAGNUS!" "Yes, and to answer your question on how long I've been here, which I know you have, I have been here since the tale of the Tyrest incident. And as I have said before... Get. Back. To. Work!" No bot argues with Magnus, when he uses _that_ tone. Not even the flaming Captain himself! I attempted to have a civil conversation with the fiery Captain. But as usual he only either glared at me, or rolled those stunning matrix blue optics at me. After being reminded by his second, of his shift soon starting. He bid his farewells to the young woman, and left to begin his shift for the cycle.

* * *

 Kin's POV

     As the Captain left the bar, I heard a loud sigh to my right-hand side. I saw an above-average mech with a slightly mismatched paint job consisting of alabaster white, blue turquoise, royal blue, ruby red, goldenrod orange, and some sort of an eagle-like tattoo on the middle of his chassis with the Autobot insignia in the very middle of his tattoo. The look that he was giving Roddy as he left was both of an dreamy and an look of longing. But after seeing the way how Rodimus acted towards him, it seems that there's a bit of a one-sided crush on this one's part. "So, got a thing for the 'fireball' of a captain huh?" "Hmm? Oh! Ehehe... is it really that obvious." "Just a bit." "Oh." "Actually it was your optics that gave it away." "Really?" "Yeppers!" He chuckled at that last statement. "So... You obviously know who I am, but you are?" "Thunderclash, my designation is Thunderclash." "So you're the 'Greatest Autobot to ever Exist' huh?" "Oh no, I am not that great. Who told you that?" "Roddy." "Really? He said that? I'm... Well, flattered!" "Hate to break it to you, but he was being sarcastic when he said so." "Oh." "So, what's going on with you two. You obviously like him, but he's just, well... Rude!" "I wish I knew." I turned to look around the bar, and noticed that a lot of the bots were looking at Thunderclash with exact same look that he gave to Roddy. I could also hear quite a bit of them whispering about how amazing, noble, and heroic he is. Some even mentioned about hopefully being able to _bond_ with him someday in the future. Aha... Seems that Rodimus doesn't like Thunderclash, because of how successful he is. Jealousy is a nasty thing to deal with, and for Roddy to be the center of Thunderclash's affections with how he feels about him. It's certainly quite the drama plot.

     "Hey Thunderclash?" "Hmm?" "I'll try to see if I can talk to him. I have an idea of what might be going on with him, but I need to verify something first. But I'll try to see if I can help." "Really?! Oh, thank you. That would be wonderful for you to do so." "No problem!" I moved to get down off of the bar countertop, as I did so, Thunderclash was about to say something, but I hopped down easily and headed out the bar door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, when I said that Whirl was going to be in this chapter I had him be the one to inform everyone in 'Visage' that there was a human onboard. And considering that Whirl has a reputation for starting wild-shut up every now and then, I thought that it would be best to have him do this. Don't get me wrong, I adore Whirl to bits. But he just seemed like the best bot for the job on spreading the word on the Lost Light having a human onboard. And since he was originally a part of the 'mutineers' (before he was double-crossed) with Getaway and his group, it would make sense that I have him mentioned in Getaway's POV section.


	5. About Drift...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the realm of angst people, but nothing too bad.

     After wandering the halls of the ship I finally came across the office that Rodimus said was his. I knocked loudly on the door and after I heard a "Come in!" I went inside. As I entered I noticed that Rodimus was reading a datapad. Must be the report that Ultra Magnus wanted him to do. I hopped up onto his desk that was covered in all sorts of carvings. The way it was shaped it looked like some sort of map. "Oh hey Kin! What can I do for you?" "I wanted to know why you don't like Thunderclash so much." "Oh... That guy." The fiery captain made a face like he had just eaten something sour, or at least foul tasting. "I can't stand that guy. Him and his 'holier-than-thou' get up. His 'I never made a mistake in my life.' It makes me crazy! He's just so... So..." "Perfect?" "YES!" Rodimus slumped into his chair with an disgruntled look on his face.

     "There was something else I wanted to ask you." "Sure. Fire Away!" He seemed to perk up at something that wasn't about Thunderclash. "Well I noticed that when you guys were talking about a certain topic, you got quiet. Real quiet. Also, you were talking about a certain someone so fondly, but I noticed that he wasn't in the group we were talking to. So I was wondering, who's Drift?" It was then that the fireball of a mech had seemed surprised for a spilt second. Only to become depressed in the next.

     "Drift... He's my best friend. He's kind, he's understanding, he's strong, he's an amazing guy! But..." "But?" "After the 'Overlord Incident' somebody had to take responsibility." "And he was nice enough to take the blame." "IT WASN'T EVEN HIS FAULT! IT WAS MINE! It was my fault..." "Roddy, what happened?" "I had him exiled. I wanted to take responsibility myself, but he didn't think that was a good idea. So he volunteered to take the fall for me and was exiled." "And it's tearing you apart on the inside." At this he looked at me in shock, but was relieved to see an understanding and kind look on my face. "I miss him... I miss him so much." "Surely you have other friends onboard the Lost Light?" "No, ever since Megatron became Co-Captain my life has gotten worse! And Thunderclash being here on my ship, I might as well say 'Goodbye' to whatever friends I had left." "What about Magnus?" "You would think so, but NO! He and Megatron have this weird friendship thing going." "Really?" "Oh yeah! They've become really chummy with each other." "Maybe it's an older mech thing?" He snorted at that "Must be, I certainly don't get it." "Okay well, if anything you got me." He smiled at that.

     "Hey Roddy, one last thing." "Huh? What's that?" "Now I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, and I've never been wrong about these things before. But there's something about Getaway that I just don't like. Best to keep an eye on him, okay." "Uh, sure." "Well I best be off, and you best be getting back to that paperwork. Because somehow I get the feeling that if you don't Magnus in going to be on your ass about it for a good long while." He laughed at that bit loudly. "Yeah, you're right about that." "Later Roddy!" "Bye Kin!" And with that I hopped off of his desk and went out of his office door, on my way to find Thunderclash to tell him what I'd learned.

* * *

 

     After a short while of wandering the halls of Lost Light once again, I finally managed to find Thunderclash in one of the many training rooms. "Hey 'Clash!" "Hello Kin!" He smiled warmly at me, and offered to let me have seat next to him on one of the benches in the room. Such a gentleman. "I found out why he doesn't like you." "Really? Why is that." "It's because you're perfect." "WHAT?!" "Yeah, and you're making him look bad. Real bad." He sighed at that "It was never my intention to do such a thing." "I know, but you do it subconsciously." He looked almost like a disappointed child, he even pouted like one. "There's something else." He looked at me then in a curious manner. "I think he might be in love with someone else." He was definitely surprised to hear this. "Ever since Drift was exiled he's been depressed. Now I'm not sure, but I think prior to his banishment Rodimus and Drift might have been in the middle of performing the Conjunx Ritus. Can you imagine what it must be like, forced to send you beloved away because of your mistake. I can't even begin to know what that must feel like." 

     Thunderclash was lost in thought at that statement. Even he couldn't imagine the pain that the fiery captain was facing, if what the human woman was saying was true. And yet, Thunderclash had the distant feeling that it was. Then he remembered something. "You know... I just remembered that his Creation Day is coming up soon." "Really?" "Yes, if I remember the database correctly." "I was told that there's a planet similar to Hedonia near by, and it's much like Rio de Janeiro on Earth!" "Really?" "Yeppers!" "What's Rio like?" "It's pretty much Nightclub/Party central!" "Well, maybe we could go there and do something nice for him." "My thoughts exactly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter is the nightclub scene. Which will feature the Fulcrum/Misfire pairing! And an undercover Thunderclash so that he can have a chance at Rodimus without him hating his guts. But first I'll have to do some research on some things for this upcoming chapter. And it's also my way of replacing the Swearth Arc, but it will incorporate some of the same things.


End file.
